Give It Back
by jo-beagle
Summary: It was only supposed to be an innocent little trick that Felix would play on his wife. He didn't think that she would get this mad over it.


**I think that it's time for me to write a Hero's Cuties story, don't you think? This is just an idea I had locked up in my head so I decided to write it. I just love this pairing so much. **

**Anyway… Enjoy!**

Running into his game, Felix's main goal was to get home before his wife did. Nearly busting the door down as he entered the house, he quickly glanced outside and yelped in terror as he saw his very beautiful yet angry wife get closer to they're house. He spun around and ran as fast as he could upstairs. Just as he reached the top of the staircase he heard Tamora slam the door shut. "FIX-IT!"

_Earlier That Day_

_It was a Sunday which meant that the arcade was closed for the day. Felix had suggested that he and Tamora go and visit Ralph and Vanellope in _Sugar Rush, _which Tamora agreed to. Even though Calhoun wasn't one that really preferred all of the sweet things that the sugary game offered, it was nice to go there for a change. Since that was settled, they went. Arriving at the castle, they were greeted by an always monotone Sour Bill who told them that Ralph was with Vanellope in the throne room. "Hey guys, your just in time, the roster race for tomorrow is about to start." Ralph told them. _

_Felix looked around. "Where's Vanellope?" Ralph rolled his eyes. "Preparing her _'Presidential Speech'_." Calhoun shook her head. "Why doesn't she just prepare it the night before?" She asked with a chuckle. _

"_Because, it's not that easy being president yah know." Said an unusually exhausted sounding Vanellope._

"_Hey kid, you ready?" Ralph asked. She scoffed "Ha, I was born ready. Oh, hi Hammertime, hi Sarge." She said as if just noticing Felix and Calhoun. They both chuckled and waved at the 9 year old. "Alright Stinkbrain let's go." _

_After the race, which Vanellope won, was over the core four decided to hang around _Sugar Rush_ for a while. _

"_Did you guys see me? I was all like, 'WHOOO!' And Taffyta was all like, 'Oh No, I lost to Vanellope again!?' And everyone else was like 'YAY, GO VANELLOPE!'" They all laughed as Vanellope went on about the race. "We all saw you kid, it's the same thing every time. And like always, congratulations." Calhoun said as she ruffled Vanellope's hair._

"_You did good sweetie. I'm proud of you." Felix said as he smiled widely at Vanellope. "Thank you. Hey, we should go to Tappers to celebrate." Vanellope suggested. Ralph chuckled "Sounds good to me. How about you two lovebirds, wanna go?" Tamora rolled her eyes and glared at Ralph playfully._

"_Meh, we don't really have anything to do so, sure, why not." She took Felix's hand as they left _Sugar Rush _to go to _Tappers.

_When they arrived at _Tappers,_ the four of them got settled at a table and ordered four root beers. After a couple of minutes, Calhoun and Felix had managed to get engaged into a full blown make out session which gained a disgusted look from Vanellope and an awkward look from Ralph._

"_Ew, Ralph… Their being gross again." Vanellope whined. Ralph coughed awkwardly and began to speak. "Well, I'm just gonna take Vanellope home, so, see you guys later. Come on kid, let's go." Ralph said hastily and his only response was a humming noise that came from Felix. Ralph just shrugged and left _Tappers_, taking Vanellope back home._

_A couple minutes passed and the couple were still making out. Stopping to catch his breath, Felix got a mischievous look in his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Calhoun stared at Felix confused. "What's with the look pint-size?" She asked him. _

"_Oh nothing… Hey Tammy, can I see you're gun for a minute?" He asked. She questioningly looked at Felix. "Why?" _

_Felix shrugged "I just want to see it. Please Tammy?" He asked with an adorable smile on his face. Tamora couldn't resist her adorable husband. She sighed "Fine, here." She said as she handed Felix her gun. "Thank you Tammy. Now…" He started off "… you have to earn it back." He finished, hiding the small pistol behind his back._

_Calhoun furrowed her brow "What do you mean 'earn it back'?" She asked. He smirked and leaned back. "I told you, you have to earn it back." Felix repeated. Tamora started to get a little mad. "Not funny Fix-It, give me my gun back." She said impatiently. Felix shook his head. "Nope." Calhoun gritted her teeth "I said give. It. Back."_

_Now Felix started to get a little worried "N-no Tammy, I said you have to earn it back." She leaned in close to his ear and spoke furiously. "Fix-It, you have five seconds to give me my gun back or else." He froze for a second before bouncing off of his stool and stormed out of _Tappers.

_Present _

"FIX-IT!" Tamora yelled slamming the front door shut. She followed Felix up the stairs to they're bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom, she noticed Felix was slowly backing up towards the queen sized bed. He looked terrified and stumbled backwards onto the dark blue sheets. Tamora slowly approached him, clutching her fists tight. "I'll give you one. More. Chance. Give me back my gun Fix-It." Calhoun said in an almost deadly whisper. Felix shook his head vigorously. "No ma'am." He said trying to keep the fear out of his voice, and almost failing.

In one split second, she pinned him to the bed and hovered over him. "Well then, if you won't give me my gun back, then I'll just take something of yours." Felix cocked his head a little in confusion. "W-what do you-" He was cut off when Calhoun scooped his hammer from his tool belt and before he could say anything in protest, she jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room. It took Felix a moment to catch up with what had just happened. One minute, he was about to be killed. The next minute his hammer was taken from him by the woman that was about to kill him in the first place and now she was acting… playful?

When it finally processed in his brain what had happened, he hopped off the bed and ran after Tamora. She bolted down the stairs now fully aware that Felix was coming after her and ran throughout the house.

"Tamora, give me my hammer back!" Felix said with an almost pleading tone in his voice. Calhoun laughed. "Nope, you have to earn it." She said mocking what he had said earlier. He groaned. "I know what I said back at Tappers, but please, I need my hammer for work tomorrow."

"Yea, well I need my gun for work tomorrow. And until I get that back then you aren't getting your precious hammer back." Tamora said as they entered the kitchen, her on one side and Felix on the other. Before he had the chance to get another word in, she ran into the living room. "Tammy!" Felix groaned as he sprinted after her. He had finally cornered her and before she could say or do anything, he tackled her onto the couch. Tamora was surprised at her husband's actions, they weren't at all rough, but she usually didn't see him act so strong. Not even when they were alone.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It, please give me back my hammer." He asked in a strict tone, hovering over her like she had before. Her mind went blank for a second as he talked then slowly started to shake her head before answering. "No." The room fell silent for a moment or two, both of them completely forgetting what they were fighting about. Well… almost.

Without another thought, Felix crashed his lips against his wife's. Calhoun eagerly replied and before they knew it, they had somehow managed to make their way to the bedroom. Tamora's gun and Felix's hammer lying right beside each other on the nightstand, both items of no use now.

When they woke up in the morning, Calhoun smirked and leaned in close to Felix so that she could whisper into his ear. "I think that you earned your hammer back, Felix." She said as she nuzzled his ear. His face was flushed with the honeyglows. "Did I? Well, I think that you earned your gun back Tammy." Felix whispered back.

Tamora smirked and leaned in closer to him. "Oh, and if you ever take my gun again, I'll make sure that your punished. And don't think that I'll go easy on you." She said in a fierce whisper. After her threat, she kissed his cheek and got out of bed. Felix's eyes widened and he gave an audible gulp as Tamora left the room.

**Wow, I really don't know what possessed me to write that ending. Anyway… what did you guys think? Review if you want. If not, that's fine with me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
